


Snowed In (Love)

by fallsouthwinter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blankets, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, Hoth, Huddling For Warmth, K-2SO (minor), M/M, Making Out, overuse of the phrase "space blanket"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi are heading back to the base on Hoth when the weather catches up with them.





	Snowed In (Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Other titles discussed for this fic were:  
>  _Cold Days, Hoth Nights_  
>  _Hoth Chocolate and Chill_  
>  _Burrowed Hearts ~ A Romance Fic_
> 
> Super huge thanks to [rogueshadows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows) for her beta work!

"I really think someone should have told Skywalker that crash landing on a planet doesn't mean it's a sign that he should set up camp there," Bodhi complained, pulling his scarf down and goggles up. Cassian didn’t answer as he pulled his hood down, attempting to shake some of the snow off, but he couldn't help but agree- while Fest was a snowy planet, it also didn't plunge to negative 60C overnight.

They were barely a few miles out from the base, a structure that looked like it had been left over from the Clone Wars. They had been out placing sensors, but unfortunately the weather had caught up with them and, with night coming quickly, they were forced to find some place to find shelter before the snowstorm overtook them.

"At least there's no chance of wampas," Cassian replied, holding his glowrod aloft. It didn't lend much light to the cave, but it was enough to see how shallow it was, and reassuringly empty. It wasn't much warmer in there, but it was out of the biting wind, so it was definitely improvement. 

"We sure they're not out shopping for groceries and we're just some tasty intruders?"

Cassian glanced at Bodhi. "You still have your blaster, right?" 

Bodhi merely grumbled at Cassian, leading his tauntaun further into the cave. “Well, let’s hurry then before the blizzard or a wampa gets here.”

Neither tauntaun seemed particularly disturbed and settled down quickly, which was a little reassuring. Pulling their snowgear back on properly, they set to work blocking off the cave entrance. Fortunately the entrance wasn't so large that it took them very long to build up a wall of snow to block out the worst of the wind, cutting bricks out of the compact snow, leaving a hole near the top large enough to crawl out of if necessary. When they were finished, Bodhi unfurled the tarp from his pack and hung it with Cassian's help to add more insulation to the wall of snow, packing snow on top and around it to keep it from falling. Soon the wind picked up even more and the visibility outside the cave dropped to nearly nothing, just whirling white rushing over the snowy wastes accompanied by the omnipresent howl of the wind, making Cassian glad they'd stopped and found shelter when they did.

Turning on the small beacon, a collapsible pole with an electronic signal embedded on one end, Cassian left it in the hole near the top of the makeshift wall of snow.. Night was falling even quicker now with the added darkness from the storm, plunging everything into darkness with only the orange glow of the lanterns to see by. After untacking the tauntauns, Bodhi moved on to set up camp, Cassian handing off his pack to Bodhi before activating his comm.

"Kay, do you read me?"

Cassian listened to the empty crackle of the comm, trying not to think about the time he tried to call Kay and that was his only response. The comm whistled to life, and Kay's voice emerged from the other end, and Cassian felt himself relax, not even realizing he had been tensing up until that moment. "Yes Cassian, I read you."

"Listen, we -- Bodhi and I -- had to find shelter for the night because the weather caught up with us. We're about ten klicks northeast of the base right now."

"Do you need me to come and retrieve you? My sensors should still work in the cold-"

"No." Cassian rubbed the bridge of his nose, stifling a sigh. The last he needed was Kay freezing solid somewhere on the icy wastes of Hoth. "No, just inform the deck officer."

"Very well. I assume you'll start again for the base after daybreak?"

"If the storm is over by then, yes."

"I understand. Though I see fit to inform you that if you're not here within the time you've cited, I'm going out to find you regardless."

"Of course you will," Cassian replied, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Just make sure you inform someone where we are, okay?"

"Yes, I already received that part of the instructions." Suddenly Kay's voice softened. "Please take care of yourself."

"You too."

While Cassian had put in a call to Kay, Bodhi had removed his own headgear and had pulled the second tarp from Cassian's pack, spreading it out so there was something between them and the cold stone floor, and was busy setting up a cooker in the dim light of the glowlanterns.

Pausing to check on the tauntauns one last time, scratching each behind their curly horns, when Cassian turned around, he noticed Bodhi had been watching him. He had that fond look on his face that Cassian could never quite get over knowing that it was for him, the thought always curling pleasantly in his chest. “Kay informs me he’ll be coming to get us if we’re gone for too much longer after the storm.”

“I heard. At least we know he’s watching out for us.” Bodhi held open a corner of the space blanket currently wrapped around his shoulders. "Plenty of room for two under here."

Cassian grinned at Bodhi, walking over and making sure to grab his pack to bring it closer. Dropping it near where they were sitting, Cassian pulled his gloves off and pressed one of his hands to the side of Bodhi's face, resulting in Bodhi jumping and yelping. "Cassian! You're hands are freezing!"

"Are they?" Cassian asked innocently, sitting down next to Bodhi, curling close as Bodhi draped the space blanket over Cassian's shoulders. Cassian caught Bodhi’s hand before he could pull his arm back and pressed a kiss into the palm. A smile curved Bodhi's lips and he leaned closer to cup Cassian’s jaw, his prosthetic hand still wearing the leather glove Bodhi always doubled up on when going anywhere outside the base on Hoth, and pressed a kiss to Cassian’s cheek, close enough to his mouth that Bodhi’s breath ghosted over it, but still too far away if you asked Cassian, his eyes falling shut as Bodhi lingered close for another long moment before taking a deep breath and pulling away.

“Come on, let’s eat something.”

Cassian didn't bother hiding his grimace when he opened his rations. Bodhi hefted a sigh at his and started breaking off pieces of gihaal to gnaw on as he pulled the entree out of its gray wrapping.

Though Cassian usually went for rations high in protein as they were more likely to keep him awake on long missions, the choices therein were never appealing - it rarely changed from the Balamaki sausage, bars of gihaal that somehow had managed to lose all its smell, and pieces of Tonitran jerky that had the texture of Hutt leather that he almost managed to wash down with that nebulous “orange beverage base” that tasted like it was made with Mandalorian oranges that had been stuck in a warehouse since the Clone Wars. At least he couldn't taste much of it anymore after years of eating it.

Bodhi’s rations were more carb based and a bit lighter due to his usual duties as a pilot, his rations the omnipresent bars of gihaal, sandwiches that were rarely comprised of anything other that nuna meat and bread, and dried fruits which were usually a mess of redberries, ioaa, and blumfruit. It also came with a couple of Corellian sugar cookies, which Bodhi always exchanged with Cassian for a packet of coffee. Extending the pouch of dried fruits, to Cassian, Cassian accepted a piece, snagging a bit of ioaa before trading Bodhi a piece of jerky.

"Why does that smell like chocolate?" Cassian asked suddenly, nodding towards the pot bubbling away on the small cooker Bodhi had set up earlier.

"Because it _is_ chocolate," Bodhi replied, pulling an arm out from under the space blanket to stir at the pot.

"What? Where did you get that?"

"You remember last month when Shara got her hands on a bunch of Trammistan chocolate?"

"You still have some?"

Bodhi looked at Cassian carefully. "Some of us don't inhale an entire pound of chocolate in less than five minutes."

Cassian cleared his throat. "What's your point?"

Merely rolling his eyes and smiling, Bodhi continued stirring as he spoke. "I figured we could have something to make the provisions go down a little easier.”

As Bodhi stirred the concoction of milk and chocolate, Cassian pulled a little closer. The tiny cooker was throwing off enough heat that it was everything Cassian could do not to warm his hands on it. If nothing else, the few minutes under the space blanket had lessened the ache on the scars on his back, though they still throbbed a little as he warmed up.

After a few minutes of silence, minutes where Cassian tried to eat a mystery sausage, Bodhi glanced at Cassian. "I would have preferred shaak milk to tauntaun milk, to be honest. That's how my ammi always made it. With a bit of tang bark."

"Bantha milk," Cassian replied. "That's how my father made it." The one time Cassian could remember, anyway. "I think he also put tang bark in it."

"See, clearly we need to get our hands on some tang bark next time we make Hoth chocolate," Bodhi said, smiling at Cassian, who was trying not to roll his eyes or smile at the Hoth chocolate remark.

"Clearly."

"That reminds me..." Bodhi dug through his pack and Cassian watched as Bodhi stirred a pinch of salt to the chocolate. Switching off the cooker, Bodhi poured the drink into two mugs, a few drops spilling on the ground.

He handed a mug to Cassian, and Cassian appreciated the warmth emanating from the small mug as he wrapped his freezing hands around it. Taking a sip, Cassian thought it really did need tang bark, but it was smooth in a way he never quite managed, with or without a multiprocessor, and the pinch of salt brought out something in the chocolate he hadn't realized was missing.

"This is good."

"For camping chocolate?"

"For-" Force save him he was going to say it "For Hoth chocolate."

Naturally it didn’t take long for Cassian to drain his mug, try as he might to savor it a little. Bodhi looked at Cassian’s empty mug but didn’t say anything, though Cassian saw him hiding his grin behind his own mug.

Cassian tucked his perpetually cold fingers into the pocket of Bodhi’s parka, not missing the affectionate smile gracing Bodhi’s features. As Bodhi finished eating, Cassian let himself go a little further, tugging Bodhi’s parka open and pushing his hands up underneath. He felt Bodhi tense up for a moment, as if expecting to feel the cold from Cassian's hands through his shirt, but eventually relaxed, leaning into Cassian and curling an arm around Cassian’s waist.

"I feel like you're trying to burrow under my coat.”

"Seems like a nice place to keep warm," Cassian remarked. "Are you complaining?"

"Hardly," Bodhi replied, moving away and carefully tipping Cassian's chin up so he could press a kiss into his mouth. "Stay as long as you like."

Sliding a hand up the back of Bodhi's neck, Cassian tugged, sighing when Bodhi's mouth met his again, one of Bodhi's hands coming up to cup Cassian's cheek. Cassian let his hand slide back off Bodhi's neck, down his side and pushed it back under his coat, savoring the warmth there.

Cassian loved kissing Bodhi. It didn't matter when, where, or how, from the quick hello kisses, the frantic, passionate kisses, to the slow, unhurried ones that they didn't get enough of. Maybe he could do without the lingering, desperate ones that happened before nearly every mission, the ones they snuck together with a whisper of "good luck" against the other's mouth before forcing themselves to let go, knowing all too well all the things that could go wrong. But it was all so much more than that, with every touch, word, look exchanged between them regardless of what was going on, Cassian almost couldn't believe how damn lucky he was. The feeling sat humming quietly in his chest, sometimes stretching out into his limbs and making everything feel star-bright, sometimes so intense it was almost painful, and it all just made him want to wrap his arms around Bodhi and never let go. Simply wrap himself up in the man, and the comfort of _knowing_ Bodhi felt the same way, after all, Bodhi'd told Cassian enough times, and Cassian could feel it every time they found moment together.

All of that was pouring into this kiss, one of the all too infrequent slow ones. Cassian and Bodhi taking their time to explore one another, even it if was a little difficult with several layers of clothes and a parka, all while trying not to dislodge the space blanket wrapped around them. In order to prevent that, Cassian had to practically crawl into Bodhi's lap, which, if the hands at Cassian's waist pulling him closer were any indication, Bodhi didn't mind in the least.

He let himself get lost in it, the feel of Bodhi pressed against him, the slow swipe of Bodhi's thumb against his skin that eventually moved down from Cassian's cheek to his neck, the drag of his lips against Cassian's with the occasional catch of their beards, the feel of Bodhi's hair as Cassian tugged his hands back out from under Bodhi's coat and carefully undid the bindings so he could run his fingers through Bodhi's hair, relishing Bodhi's moan, only to gasp wetly when Bodhi sucked Cassian's bottom lip into his mouth.

Pulling away, Cassian watched as Bodhi's eyes slowly opened, looking at him under heavy lids, the warmth in his gaze flooding Cassian's already full chest, threatening to make everything there burst. He reached up, letting his fingers gently brush over Bodhi's eyelashes, trace over the fine creases at the corner of Bodhi's eyes. When Bodhi turned his head to press a lingering kiss into Cassian's palm, the resulting sparks raced up his arm, filling his entire body until he nearly vibrated with the sensation. With a groan, Cassian pressed his mouth firmly against Bodhi's again, both hands coming up to frame his face, sighing when Bodhi tilted his head for a better angle and trapped Cassian's bottom lip with his own lips again, fingers tracing lightly over the back of Cassian's hand.

Cassian had no idea how long they stayed like that, his hands retreating back under Bodhi’s parka, drawing patterns with his fingers over Bodhi’s back as Bodhi’s impossibly warm hands cupped Cassian’s jaw as they continued to exchange achingly slow kisses.

Eventually Bodhi pulled away, pressing a few more light kisses at the corners of Cassian’s mouth before burying his face in the crook of Cassian's neck, breathing ragged as he tried to catch his breath. Cassian wrapped his arms around Bodhi, pulling him closer, never feeling like they were close enough. He buried his nose in Bodhi's hair, letting his fingers card through the strands, smiling when he heard Bodhi hum in response.

"Maybe we should get caught in blizzards more often," Bodhi joked, words buzzing against Cassian's shoulder.

Cassian let the hair he'd been coiling around his fingers fall free as he pulled back to look at Bodhi. He pushed the loose tendrils of hair out of Bodhi's face with slow, gentle fingers, feeling that same, quiet delight when Bodhi's eyes grew heavy lidded again. His heart was beating so fast in his chest it was almost painful, partly because of Bodhi, partly because of what he was going to say next. “I keep thinking,” Cassian started quietly, cupping Bodhi’s cheek, “about finding a planet to live on after the war and doing this with you.”

Cassian watched, heart in his throat, as Bodhi stilled and his eyes widened at Cassian’s admission. Then Bodhi smiled, eyes shimmering in the dark, and he pressed a small kiss against the pad of Cassian’s thumb. “Was there a planet you had in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> It was some time later in the dark, wind still howling, that Bodhi spoke again, words whispered against Cassian's hair. "You know what I'd like to do after the war? Well, one of the things?"
> 
> "Hm?"
> 
> "I want to try to find my little sister."


End file.
